<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Uchiha Domination! by JK_Studs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28687845">Uchiha Domination!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JK_Studs/pseuds/JK_Studs'>JK_Studs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Big Ass, Big Cock, Cheating, Domination, F/M, Harem, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:15:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28687845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JK_Studs/pseuds/JK_Studs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Uchiha Fugaku dominates the women of Naruto. With consent or not.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Fugaku/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Uchiha Domination!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I do not condone the acts done in this story, this is purely fiction.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fugaku gazes at the bodies on his bed. All female of course, and all varying ages. From 10 to even 50! And most predominantly, all naked. </p><p>The most recognizable girls are Tsunade, Mikoto, Ayame, Sakura, and Ino. Just to name a few. </p><p>Of course, your probably wondering, “Why are they there?”. Well simply put, they became broken breeding bitches for the Uchiha Matriarch. All of them even bear the infamous Uchiha mark on their body!</p><p>Even though he has all these sluts however, his lust continues expanding with each girl he dominates, creating an endless unstoppable cycle.</p><p>He’s not complaining though. Why would he? With a very above average 1 foot length of pussy destroying cock, and fist sized balls, he’s very much happy. But he wants more! More sluts! More bitches! More! More! More!!</p><p>Gazing at the bed one last time, he heads out.</p><p>*1 hour later* </p><p>Fugaku looks around in lust and hunger. Currently roaming the streets of Konoha in his traditional Uchiha garments. </p><p>All he sees is girls of adequate beauty, and men. Sighing, he decides to head back home. But before he can, he’s suddenly falling forward! And fast! Reacting quickly, he spins and lands in a crouch, looking around for his reason of tripping.</p><p>And what do you know..... with his leg outstretched, stands Naruto! Clad in his classic orange clothes and looking very much pleased with himself. </p><p>Fugaku gets up “Y-Y-You’ll pay for that!” And with that he runs to get Naruto. Naruto dodges just in time, and starts running, giggling all the while.</p><p>After about 10 minutes of chasing Naruto, Fugaku finally corners him at the end of on alleyway.</p><p>“You little shit!” Fugaku wheezes out in anger at Naruto.</p><p>“Hahaha!! You should’ve seen the look on your face!!” Naruto laughs at Fugaku.</p><p>Fugaku summons his Sharingan, planning to scare Naruto with it. And it works.</p><p>“W-Wait! I’m sorry about tripping you old man!” Naruto stutters out.</p><p>Walking toward Naruto, while at the same time glaring at him Fugaku snarls “You bitch! I’ll teach you your place!”</p><p>Naruto tries to look away from they eyes, but finds himself frozen in place by Fugaku’s eyes.</p><p>In desperation Naruto does his famed “Sexy Jutsu” planning to distract Fugaku.</p><p>“Will you please let me go?~~” The new Naruko asks cutely.</p><p>“Hn, I just thought of something.” Fugaku mutters, eyes still active.</p><p>“W-What?” Naruko asks.</p><p>*10 minutes later*</p><p>“Y-YESH!! I’M SHORRY DADDY!!~~” Naruko suddenly squeals in Orgasm.</p><p>Fugaku is pounding Naruko’s fat ass like a bull! Her fat ass smacking loudly against his hips, and his giant Cock is stretching her out. </p><p>“Hell yeah!” Fugaku snarls at her, and proceeds to smack her fat ass.</p><p>Her face is mashed up against the dirty alleyway wall, and she’s totally naked. Fugaku has his robes undone around his crotch area, allowing easy access to this bitch in front of him. </p><p>“HIIII~~” Naruko squirts all over the ground beneath them. A giant puddle from both of their juices gather beneath her and him.</p><p>Leaning over her, Fugaku glares at Naruko <br/>“This is Uchiha dick bitch! Memorize the feel of it!!” And with those words along with a *POP* sound, Fugaku enters her womb.</p><p>“HIGGGGHHHH~~~~” Naruko has a soul destroying orgasm, causing her ahegao face to develop into a even lewder expression. </p><p>Still leaning over her, Fugaku snarls in her ears “You got the perfect body! Fat ass, good size tits! Your the perfect breeding whore!”</p><p>“YESHHH!!~~~ I DOOO!!~” Naruko squeaks out lewdly.</p><p>Fugaku grabs her face and starts licking it, nastily claiming it as his property and his face!</p><p>“IM CUMMING BITCH! HERE IT COMES!!” Fugaku yells out in pleasure.</p><p>Naruko just continues lewdly squealing and squirting.</p><p>Fugaku clenches his ass, and cums like a faucet in her womb! </p><p>Finally after 2 minutes of cumming, he slaps her fat ass one last time, spits on her face, and pulls out. Letting her fall to the ground with a wet splash.</p><p>“Come to the Uchiha clan territory. Say your looking for Fugaku. Bitch.” Fugaku commands her.</p><p>“Yeshhhhhh~~~~~” she mumbles cock-drunk. And then let’s sleep take her on the ground.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Might continue.</p><p>Dunno.</p><p>If I do, ima do it when I’m bored.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>